


Megas Perseus

by TheReader321



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader321/pseuds/TheReader321
Summary: Macedonian hegemony has forever shifted the balance of power in Greece. Sent away by his ambitious step-father, Percy grows up in King Philip's court, where gods still mingle freely among mortals and empires are made and destroyed. Eventual Pertemis.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet the Argeadai

After many days at sea, the Corinthian party had finally landed at the great harbour of Pella, the capital of the rapidly growing Macedonian kingdom.

The young boy, aware of the sudden loss of power he immediately felt upon stepping off the ship onto Argead lands, looked up towards Pella's looming walls to distract himself. Hundreds of _Paeonian Peltasts_ garrisoned the walls, peering down back towards him and the rest of the Corinthians. Throughout all the travels he had undertaken with his mother's husband, especially after Gorgus had overthrown the _Cypselids_ to become Tyrant, the young boy had never seen such as an overwhelming military presence as the one he saw now in Pella. _No wonder all the Greeks fear this northern King._

Noticing his quietness, his mother bent down to whisper in his ear. "Do not fret, Perseus. You're safe here, even safer than you were in Corinth, where your step-father still has many enemies. I have no doubt that Phillip and my sister will ensure your safety to keep your true father's favour."

A Macedonian honour guard stepped forward to greet them, led by a veteran commander who identified himself as Pausanias, the leader of the the Somatophylax. "Lord Gorgus, on behalf of Phillip the Second, the Basileus of Macedon, Autokrator of Greece and Heir of the Heracleidae, welcome to Pella."

* * *

The doors of the great hall opened, and the party were ushered in with much pomp and gusto by the royal courtiers. The room was packed with great masses of people, who pointed and stared in undisguised fascination towards them.

At one simple nod from the figure seated on the royal dais however, the hall immediately began to clear as everyone but the royal family left. Percy couldn't help but note the way Gorgus' eyes seemed to darken, no doubt feeling envious of Philip's powerful sway over his citizens.

The royal figure rose from his seat and beckoned them to come nearer.

Gorgus briskly walked forward and bowed respectfully, followed by the rest of the Corinthians. "Mighty King Philip….I bring with me treasures from all the four corners of the world." He waved his arms towards the direction of the boxes of goods they had brought along on their long journey, carried by slaves. "Frankincense, rose and musk spices from the Golden Chersonese, Oil of Iris, Ostrich eggs from Ethiopia. Know that Corinth supports Macedon in her campaign against the treacherous Athenai."

A smiling Philip came forward to embrace Gorgus. "Brother Gorgus, we thank you for your generous gifts and the seeds of friendship that you have sown between our great peoples. I have much to discuss with you during your time here, in particular I must speak to you of my plans regarding the Athenians and how Corinth can contribute to the campaign."

Moving to gaze towards the rest of the group, Philip paused suddenly. Shooting his brother-in-law a quick, curious look, he pointed towards Percy's figure. "And this is the boy Perseus you mentioned in your letters, the _Poseidonid_?"

At his step-father's pointed look, Percy stepped forwards toward the King and bowed deeply again in the same way he saw his step-father did early. "It is a great honour, Your Grace. Your city is beautiful and I very much look forward to my time here."

Phillip nodded, seemingly immensely pleased at himself. "I will order the construction of a new temple in the city dedicated to your father, to honour your stay here in my court. You will be given a room in the palace to call your own in the next few years, as will your family for the time they will be staying here. I have arranged for you to join Alexander and the rest of the noble sons for Aristotle's day classes. During the evening however, you will be having separate classes." Something indecipherable came over Philip before he consciously replaced it with a more cheerful expression.

Turning again to look upon the rest of the party, he spoke in a tone of preening grandiosity. "I am delighted to say that the legendary Chiron will be joining us at court from his usual practice on Mount Pelion. Soon, Pella will be the glory of both the gods and men under the guardianship of the Argeads."

After the two men eventually left, no doubt to discuss further their strategy regarding the Athenians, the rest of the people in the room were finally allowed to address each other normally.

Queen Olympia, who had been patiently sitting on the royal dais the entire time waiting for her husband to finish, finally rose from her seat and passionately embraced her sister.

"My dear Selene, oh how long it has been since we last saw each other!" Percy watched his aunt carefully. While his mother had always spoke lovingly of her elder sisters, he had heard the whispers amongst the Corinthian courtiers of the Macedonian Queen's growing madness and tendency for the occult.

Smiling happily, Olympia continued. "I cannot wait to catch up with you on everything that has happened. Our royal father himself is on his way from Epirus as well. In the mean time, perhaps our sons could acquaint themselves with one another? Alexander has been excited for weeks upon hearing of his cousin's arrival. He's been telling me of all the glorious adventures they will undertake." The two women giggled at this, and even Percy smiled at the thought of finally meeting his royal cousin. Neither mother or son noticed however, the odd look that came over Olympia's eyes as she glanced upon her nephew.


	2. Divine Intervention

Shutting his eyes, Percy reopened them to find himself back home. It appeared that he was in Corinth once more, walking along the cliffs overlooking the narrow isthmus that joined the Peloponnesos with the rest of Greece.

He wandered around for a while, following the beaten path towards the Corinthian gulf, where all the trading ships used to pass by. As usual, he took care to avoid the Temple of _Aphrodite Melaenis_ where his step-father was often a visitor, until eventually he came upon a sight he hadn't expected to see.

"Father?" Perseus whispered, thunderstruck.

The armoured figure turned around. Removing his helm, Poseidon greeted his mortal son. "Perseus… I have been waiting for your arrival."

"What are you doing here, Lord?" Percy peered behind his Father, as if searching for someone else. "And where is Brother Triton?"

"Unfortunately your brother could not make it this time." Poseidon spoke apologetically. "He sends his deepest regards to you however…. As does your sister Rhodes." He then added thoughtfully.

His expression then turned grave. "In any case, I have summoned you back here for a reason, my son."

"I have come to deliver you a warning…. Not even the realm of the Gods have been spared from Philip's conquests of the Greek city states. As the Athenian and Spartan hegemony wanes, the strength of their patrons will follow." Face contorting in undisguised anger, Poseidon resumed. "Even my own powers have began to weaken. The Macedonians do not worship me as the Corinthians and Athenians do, and my ability to help you when you are away from the sea is limited."

"And as all this happens, my Lord Brother's court at Mount Olympus only grows stronger and stronger. Soon even I will be forced to disband my own court at Aegae and leave Triton and my wife so that I may attend Zeus' summons."

Noticing his son's stricken face, Poseidon steeled his expression. "Do not worry about me Perseus. I will handle my younger brother and his temper as I have always done. It is you who I am concerned for. During this time of upheaval, you must take care to not anger the other Olympians. While they may hate you for being my son, they would take care to not hurt those who seek their favour. Nor would they wish to hurt someone so close to the Heraclid Argeadai."

"In the meantime, I have made some arrangements for your protection. You will be contacted soon by those who I have entrusted to aid you in preparing for the trials ahead."

Summoning his trident and steed, Poseidon looked back once more to his mortal son. His eyes bored fiercely into him and Percy was reminded that the father before him was also the creature whose vengeance had laid waste to the Trojans and tortured the Ithacans. "And do not forget Perseus. On this earthly realm, you are the representative of the House of Poseidon. Achieve glory like your brothers Theseus and Bellerophon and I will raise you above all men to the heavens. Displease me and not even the resentment of my brothers will match my wrath. Do **not** disappoint me. "

* * *

All of a sudden, Percy found himself whisked away back to the physical realm just in time to unceremoniously and rather painfully crash onto the floor.

Rubbing his head with great indignation, he glared up towards the culprit who had evidently shoved him off his bed. Mischievous eyes stared back at him. Alexander immediately started laughing uproariously.

"What was that for?" Percy demanded as his royal cousin helped pull him to his feet.

"Today's the festival for _Artemis Aetole_!" Alexander replied eagerly. "All the men are preparing for the hunt and Grandfather Neoptolemus persuaded Father to wait for you before they depart. They're finally letting us go with them!"

Percy chuckled. "I think you mean _Artemis_ _Agrotera_." He was quite proud of his reply, having just recently memorised all the Olympians and their variations as their tutor Aristotle had so passionately insisted. Percy loved learning about his divine kin.

"That's what I said," Alexander childishly insisted, and tugged Percy's arm impatiently. "Come on! Let's go before they leave us behind."


End file.
